


Soulmates?

by NotStrayghtKids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All hail Safia, BUT YEAH ENJOY PLES THANKS, Happy Lee Know Day, M/M, Minho is lucky, My friend will have a feature heeuhueheuh, Squirrel Squad, jisung is so cute, love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotStrayghtKids/pseuds/NotStrayghtKids
Summary: The only thing more beautiful than nature is the thing that lives in harmony with it.or the one in which Minho has a love at first sight experience where he LITERALLY falls for a squirrel boy.





	Soulmates?

Minho let out a breath as a smile appeared on his face. It was his birthday, he wanted to enjoy this day like no other. He had a tradition of going to this specific forest, it was his happy place, his haven in this polluted world. The forest was where he felt free, felt like nothing could hold him back.

He looked up to the trees upon hearing a bird's song, trying to fully focus his attention on it as a sign of respect. He didn't really think that the trees would have anything to say about it, until a voice rang. "The trees agree with you. The birds do sing beautifully, don't they?" a sound that resembled happiness, sweet like honey and soothing like vapour rub- wait no that's silly- soothing like watching the sunset on a beach. It definitely scared the sunlight out him, as he tripped over a loose root, just short of the voice's direction.

Minho almost instantly snapped his head in the direction of the sound, flower crown toppling over and assuming an odd position on his head. His eyes widened and lips parted a few millimetres as he looked the being up and down taking in the sight of the small boy; fluffy, curly locks adorning his head and twisting around his squirrel like ears that were perched on the of his head, fighting his hair for visibility. His face was just as beautiful, his eyes large and his nose small, a perfect combination that made Minho's heart flutter at the sight of his pearly white teeth, straight and flawless. His cheeks were to die for! They looked so squishy and chubby! He looked familiar though... 

He couldn't place it, so he disregarded that thought. Minho wanted nothing more than to approach the young boy and prod his face for the satisfaction of poking those chubby cheeks. The boy continued to watch him as he let out his arm for a squirrel to scurry up and take up a place on his dainty shoulder. He giggled when the squirrel made some squeaks.

"Safia, stop it!" he laughed. Minho snapped out of his daze, finishing up his quick admiring the too-good-to-be-real person sat on the floor in front of him. He fixed his flower crown and slowly made his way to the space in front of the nature boy. He stopped, thinking he was at an appropriate proximity but was proven wrong when the stranger pat the spot next to him and sent him a gleeful smile. Minho stepped cautiously around the abundance of squirrels and birds, feeling his face warm up when a hint of pink fell onto his cheeks because of the other's chuckle.

"Safia said you're really cute, and I have to say that I agree," the small boy spoke up as Minho sat and crossed his legs before tangling his arms around them.

Minho choked on NOTHING and his blush became more prominent than ever before.

"My name's Jisung by the way, what's yours cute stranger?" Minho was shocked by this boy's confidence.

He met him basically 2 minutes ago. "Minho, Lee Minho..." he breathed out in reply, adding his age quickly.

"Oh! You're older than me, hyung!" Jisung laughed, adding a two finger peace sign alongside his quirky smile.

Minho found this sight incredibly endearing; he loved the way Jisung made his heart flutter without even knowing of it.

"It's actually my birthday! I come here every year... I have since I was 18, when I was brought here by a family of cats. They saved me from a car crash that would have taken me across the road with it if I hadn't moved in time- I want to see those cats again." He confessed with glossy eyes. "Considering how downright beautiful you are, I would guess those cats would love to see you too." He singsonged and clapped his small hands.

Minho was suddenly showing visible signs of surprise and excitement. He held his hand out for Safia to jump onto, holding it out to Minho, who flinched a little at the sudden movement of the small creature. She represented Jisung in some way, the same wide eyes, the same cute teeth.

He smiled a little, his mouth widening over time to the point he started giggling as the flurry squirrel leaned into his touch. His happiness was shortly overcome with shock and then humiliation- the former and latter emotions battling for a space in his conscience- Jisung was also trying to cuddle him. "What's this?" he chuckled, earning a hum of content from Jisung and a squeak from Safia. "I feel safe with you, even though you barely know me.

Truth is, I've been watching you through the birds and the woodland creatures. The cats were my doing, saving you from what would have been a car dragging you along the road to your demise was me also, and the bird songs from earlier were me too. I've been watching you for a few years." he said. Minho was beyond shocked. 

_Should he be trying to run? Why does he feel so content and safe with this potential creep? But he can't be a creep... He's so soft, so loveable._ Minho couldn't believe what he ended up responding with. "You're like my guardian angel, literally. Angels are meant to be absolutely stunning, so that checks out. You're the guardian of the forest, that works out too. I feel safe with you, aswell. I don't even wonder why. You've been watching over me. Nothing significantly bad has happened for a few years too. Is that your doing aswell?" he asks, genuine curiosity lacing his words. 

Jisung tightens his hold. 

"Spirits like me have a human they're bound to. I was supposed to meet you a few years ago, but you seemed so shaken up by the events, I decided to give you some space, and quite a lot of time!" He giggled, turning his head to Minho. "That's why you've only seen me around but never managed to talk to me." Minho instantly felt his heart warm as he hugged the smaller back, a smile pulling at his lips with such force it would have hurt if he wasn't focused on nothing but the younger boy in his arms. He felt so safe, so free, so protective of the squirrel boy.

He didn't plan on leaving this forest any time soon. Eventually he had to, because he can't just fly around like a leaf wherever the wind takes him like the animal boy. He could only wish that his birthday rolled around sooner, which it didn't, but the days that Jisung visited him instead of Minho scanning the forest did surprisingly fast. They always a gift of some sort, this continued for a months until Minho finally had the guts to ask out the nature kid. [Going to make a separate work for this! It'll only be short though, sorry! <3] They ended up dating, a special connection between the immortal and the human, enchanting the older and causing him to gain abilities similar to Jisung's, but plant based. He now walked around with flowers decorating his head as a frequent attire, something that Jisung adored. It just so happened, Minho had a nature spirit manifesting inside of him, waiting to wake itself from its dormant state. Jisung found this endearing, as he could now live eternally with his now considered-to-be soulmate. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINHO, MY LITTLE BALL OF SUNSHINE. THIS WORLD DOESNT DESERVE YOU.  
i would like to personally thank Mr and Mrs Lee for this amazing young man. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Please comment to motivate me or just tell me what you think! c; 
> 
> Instagram: staymoments  
OR  
hansanatizerr
> 
> Twitter: StayOnceThings


End file.
